The Journey of Confusing Reluctancy
by Silver Starlette
Summary: Very confusing love shape. Troy loves Gabriella. Sharpay loves Troy. Does Gabriella love Troy? Read and Review. Please.


_This is my first ever __fanfic__! I'm really excited, but I don't really know how it works. For that reason ignore the fact there may be 2 disclaimers and summaries._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters. Nor do I own any other movie or book mentioned in this story.

**Summary:** Very confusing love shape. Troy loves Gabriella. Sharpay loves Troy. Does Gabriella love Troy? Read and Review. Please.

-------Our Story Begins-------

Sharpay flipped open her planner. Math, Spanish, and then play practice. She decided she could easily catch a movie before practice. Math and Spanish weren't anything to look forward to. And she _had_ deserved the afternoon off. After all, she hadn't had any Troy-related daydreams all morning. And she had taken Ryan out to lunch.

By now, Sharpay and Ryan had been sitting in the car for 15 minutes, Sharpay trying to decide what to do next.

"_Come on_, Shar" Ryan finally blurted. He was sick of waiting in the parking lot. He needed some air conditioning before he sweat through the fabric in his new shirt. He had even gotten to the point where, out of desperation, he took off his hat. All that grease from the food at lunch wasn't doing much for his stomach, either, he thought, as Sharpay dialed something on her cell and pressed in her ear to hear better.

"Pirates of the Caribbean or The Transformers?" Sharpay said, holding her hand up to mouthpiece on her cell phone. She looked at her brother, then at the phone, taking a mental note of the chipped nail polish on her pinky finger.

"Another emergency inspiration session?" Ryan asked. This was not the first time his sister had bailed halfway through the day.

"I cannot be expected to do my best acting at rehearsal unless I've gotten a good look at the professional technique!" Sharpay countered.

"And by 'professional' you mean checking out Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom?" Ryan asked, bemused.

"Well, I was hoping to see the Transformers. Shia LaBeouf is really hot right now," she put the key in the ignition. "We have to get going or we'll never make the matinee and get back by 4:00."

Ryan sighed and buckled his seatbelt. His sister did the same.

-MEANWHILE-MEANWHILE-MEANWHILE-MEANWHILE-MEANWHILE-MEANWHILE-MEANWHILE-

Troy Bolton stared at his girlfriend. She was deep in conversation with her best friend. Troy didn't know what they were talking about, but he knew it was way over his head. He leaned over a bit to the left. He blatantly stared at her. Then, on an impulse, he stuck out his index and middle finger and gently pushed her chin over so she was facing him. Without warning, he leaned in and kissed her. They had been going out for 3 months now, but they had kissed a lot. But now, just as he pushed his tongue against her teeth, she pulled away.

"Troy. You smell like bologna. You know I'm a vegetarian." She gave him a look that said 'I'm-not-in-the-mood'.

Troy lowered his voice. "Later?" he said, "after rehearsal?"

Gabi gathered her books, and stood up. She signaled Taylor to do the same.

"Maybe."

Troy sighed and stood up. Only 2 more classes then play practice. He knew she'd let him _then_.

LATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATER

Sharpay and Ryan walked out of the movie theater into the too-bright sun. Ryan squinted and kept walking as he munched the leftover popcorn. Sharpay stopped abruptly and dug around in her purse for the white Chanel sunglasses she bought over the weekend.

On the drive home, Sharpay was thinking about the amazing "luck" she'd had earning the lead in t he school musical. Indeed, 2 weeks after the callbacks, Mrs. Darbus announced that Sharpay and Troy were to play the leads. Of course, Sharpay chuckled as she thought, if Gabriella's parents had given a million dollars to the drama program, she would've gotten the role too. It's not to say that Sharpay wasn't friends with Gabi- she was, but that didn't stop her from wanting Troy. No, not at all.

-MEANWHILE-MEANWHILE-MEANWHILE-MEANWHILE-MEANWHILE-MEANWHILE-MEANWHILE-

Slouched at his desk, Troy was eagerly watching the clock. 10 more minutes until rehearsal; 10 more minutes until he could have Gabriella by his side. Of course, every minute of every rehearsal Sharpay was looking at him, flirting with him. Troy spent the next 10 minutes totally dazed, thinking about Gabi.

As the bell woke him up, Troy gathered his books and strode out of the room.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
